Inocencia y celos
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: Para Nezumi, Shion era un idiota inocente. Podían violarlo sin que se dé cuenta, hasta él mismo podía hacerlo, Pero solo él podía hacerlo porque Shion era Suyo. Solo suyo. [Pesimo Summary T T] [NezuShio] -One-Shot-


Como podía ser tan…_**idiota?**_

Así se refería Nezumi a Shion. Por qué le decía? Pues, todo comenzó así.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Como cualquier día, Shion le pidió a Nezumi a que lo acompañe a comprar los víveres para la cena de hoy. Sin otro método la rata acepto, con la condición de que el alvino pagara.

Mientras Shion tardaba en elegir cual fruta llevar, Nezumi se distrajo viendo como unos niños le robaban a una vieja gruñona. Rompió el silencio por una carcajada, cuando la vieja callo al perseguir a las pequeños ladrones.

Sacándose las lágrimas de los ojos voltio para apurar a la majestad de su compra, pero no espero lo siguiente.

Shion estaba siendo manociado por un joven vendedor de collares. El alvino solo miraba al hombre, mientras este le tocaba el trasero sin pudor.

-Que le estas asiendo a Shion¡?-Grito a todo pulmón la rata, separando rudamente al menor del pervertido. El joven asustado, solo tomo sus cosas, para luego correr por su vida alejándose de ahí.

Nezumi, aun con la furia en su sangre, le lanzo el dinero en la cara al vendedor de fruta y arrastro de regreso a Shion, que cargaba con todos las compras.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shion siempre fue una persona directa y también algo curiosa, pero nunca sintió eso a la misma vez y le desesperaba sabes que es lo que le sucedía a Nezumi. Desde que le separo del amable señor, que se ofreció a ayudarle con las bolsas; cosa que la rata no le importó y le arrastro desde ahí hasta la casa, Nezumi está muy callado más de lo normal.

Solo estaba tendido en la cama, fingiendo que le interesaba el libro que tenía en las manos cuando Shion, veía con claridad su ceño fruncido.

Sin más tiempo que perder Shion se acercó a Nezumi y le quito de su interesante lectura.

-Nezumi, estas enfadado?-Era un pregunta algo sínica pero quería saber lo que le pasaba a la rata.

-No-El peli indigo le quito el libro de las manos y siguió fingiendo que leía.

-Nezumi-Shion no se quedaría con la duda, quiera saber qué es lo que le tiene tan enfadado-Nezumi-Le volvió a llamar, pero el otro seguía ignorándolo. El alvino infló las mejillas en modo de frustración, sin más remedio se lanzó encima del otro tomándolo de los hombros-Nezumi, Porque estas enfadado!

-Ya te dije que no estoy enojado!-Grito de pronto la rata, sorprendiendo y asustandó al alvino, este último solo se sentó sobre el mayor y levanto su brazo izquierdo ocultando su rostro.

La rata nunca le avía gritado así, no que el recuerde. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas. Nezumi vio el gesto del menor y sabía que le hiso llorar cuando Shion solo se preocupó por él, pero era Su culpa que este enfadado.

Suspiro con pesadez y más calmado le hablo a su "Majestad"

-Shion, mírame-Le pidió o más bien le ordeno al peliblanco. Este obedeció quitándose el brazo de la cara, pero siguió aun con su silencioso llanto-Si estoy enfadado y es por tu culpa-esa fue la mejor forma de hacer que alguien deje de llorar.

-Hip! …Porque!?...Hip!-Los hipos del menor le hacía ver adorable y apetitoso a los ojos metálicos del mayor.

-Y me preguntas porque-Vio fijamente a Shion, que doblo un poco la cabeza en forma de confusión. Suspiro otra vez, olvido con quien estaba hablando-Estoy enojando porque dejas que cual quiera te toque, terminaras violado un día de estos.

-Que me toqueteen? Cuando paso eso?-Shion no entendía aun la molestia del mayor-Además esa no fue forma de tratar con el pobre joven que estaba tratando de ayudarme con las compras.

-Ha! Pobre!? Ayudar!?-Bien, si antes estaba enfadado ahora estaba lleno de rabia-Significa que si hago esto te estoy ayudando-Dijo para voltear a Shion, dejándolo bajo suyo, lo beso con furia y rabia.

Shion al principio estaba en shock, jamás pensó que Nezumi aria eso y cuando reacciono la rata lo tocaba con fuerza bajo la ropa. Trato de alejarlo por los hombros, pero hiso que Nezumi se enojara más y le mordiera el labio.

El peliblanco ante la mordida, soltó un grito de dolor que le permitió a Nezumi meter su lengua en la cavidad del menor. Una guerra de lengua se desato, aunque una era totalmente inexperta y trataba de alejarse de la otra.

Las manos frías de la Nezumi, como víboras exploraba el cuerpo de Shion, este ante el las caricias se estremeció, debilitando su escape. Pero para la mala suerte de Nezumi y para la buena de Shion, el aire ya hacía falta teniendo que separarse.

-Ha...ha...ha...N-nezumi…Porque?-Con el poco aire que pudo tomar le pregunto el porqué de sus acciones, sabiendo que este se enojaría por ello.

-P-porque-e tú eres solo mío-El ojos de rubi, solo se sonrojo ante la declaración de la rata-Y solo yo puedo tocarte-Lo beso con ternura jamás vista en el-Solo Yo puedo besarte, tener y poseerte, entendido Mi Majestad?

Shion solo asistió ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Nezumi, ya tranquilo comprendió lo que le sucedía a la rata.

-Nezumi-Le llamo a un dormido Nezumi que descansaba aún lado suyo.

-Hump?

-Significa que estabas enfadado o celoso?-El mayor solo abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando con enojo el inocente rostro del menor. Sí que sabía cómo enojarlo, pero una muy perversa idea paso por su mente asiendo que sonriera con malicia.

-Te demostrare que tan celoso estaba-Termino para luego tirarse encima del peliblanco, asustando al chico.

-N-nezumi?...Noo!... Haaa!..Nezumi! Ahí noo! nhge! Eso no, por favor! Haa! Nezumi!

Se diría que Shion aprendió por que no podrían tocarlo, también aprendió lo que es ser violado por su novio.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi pobre One-Shot! Trate de hacerlo lo más largo que pode, además tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic NezuShio . son tan lindos! Bueno eso es todo! Naaaa! Mentira les dejo un pequeño extra! *^***_

* * *

_**Extra:**_

Inukashi se preguntaba por la extraña manera que caminaba Shion. Desde que llego, tarde, actuaba extraño. No se podía agachar para atrapar a los cachorros que se le escapaban, no dejaba que Rikiga ni el le tocaran. Era extraño comparado con que el siempre venia temprano y le gustaba perseguir a los bebes.

-Inukashi ya debo irme-Le saco de sus pensamiento el peliblanco, cuando vio su tonto esfuerzo por levantarse, alcanzo a ver unas grandes marcas rojas por todo el cuello del chico, parecían como mordidas.

-Oye, idiota que es lo que tienes en el cuello?-Se acercó hasta Shion y antes que este pueda evitarlo, le bajo el suerte celeste que siempre llevaba. Y podo confirmar sus sospechas, eran mordidas pero no de un perro, sino de algo más grande-Pero qué?

-Inukashi...Yo!-El rostro de Shion era tan rojo que sobresalto el anaranjado atardecer.

-Shion, se puede saber porque tardaste tanto-Esa gruesa pero hermosa voz, hiso que el nervioso chico se volviera de rojo a blanco, en solo un segundo.

-Nezumi! Porque no cuidas mejor a tus invitados! Mira lo que tiene el idiota-Señalo Inukashi el fino y blanco cuello de Shion.

-Tks, tranquilo yo me encargare de ello-Dijo Nezumi para luego cargar como un costal a un nervioso y asustado Shion-Ah! Y por cierto, Shion no vendrá mañana ni pasado.

-Eh? Espe-Pero ya era tarde, Nezumi ya se avía ido-Maldita rata!-Le grito al viento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No muy lejos de ahí.

-N-nezumi-Murmuro un pequeño peliblanco.

-Eres un desobediente, Mi majestad. Te dije que solo yo puede tocarte-Bajo de su hombro el frágil cuerpo de Shion, acorralándolo contra la puerta de su hogar-Creo que necesitaras otra lección-Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro.

-Noo!...Haaa!...Haaa!...N-nezumi-i! Ngeh! P-prom-meto… portarme-e…bien! Nooo! Haa!

* * *

_**Ahora si, Sayoo! XD**_


End file.
